Jack's Secret
by lorelai15
Summary: Will's gone and Elizabeth stayed on the Pearl with Jack. They'd grown closer but Jack's been keeping something from Elizabeth. A secret that will change everything.
1. Prologue

A story about the young boy who is hung at the beginning of Pirates 3. Longingly is a word I looked it up. And Kit is a short term for Christopher before Chris was used hundreds of years ago, which I also looked up. Just to everyone knows...take place after Pirates 3, Will died, Davy Jones died, Lizzie's Dad died, Norrington died, Beckett survived. Somethings are the same as the movie some things are differnt. You kinda learn as you go. If you get confused about anything just ask and review!!! this is just the prologue too so the realy story doesn't really start until chapter 2.

* * *

**Prologue**

A young boy was sitting at the water's edge playing with a silver coin and softly singing. Every so often he would glace longingly out at the water but didn't dare touch it. His whole life from the time when he was a baby he'd been taught that song and told to cherish the coin, never lose it and that if he was ever in trouble to take out the coin and sing the song and they would come. Who, he wasn't quite sure. His Aunt Ana had raised him from the day he was born. He'd never met either of his parents. For years he'd been asking his aunt questions regarding his parents, all she would say was "All in due time." He'd never been allowed to go far from the house, never allowed to go into town, which even his aunt hadn't been to since he was born and never been allowed to take a single step in the sea. They were in hiding, that was one thing he didn't have to ask about, he knew. From who or what was another thing he didn't know. He knew very little about himself, just a few facts. He knew his name but was hardly ever called by it. His mum had died when she was having him and he'd never met his dad, didn't even know his name. His aunt's name was Ana and although he knew it was short for something he didn't what. They lived in a remote part of one of the Caribbean islands but their exact location was a mystery and besides himself and his aunt he'd only ever seen or talked to one other person. A man, whose name was another thing he didn't know, came twice a year to bring them supplies. He never stayed long though, only long enough to unload and have a short chat with his aunt, which I was never allowed to listen to, and as he was walking back to his boat he would look my way, tip his have and say "Good day, lad." and sail off. He also knew how to use a sword, for some reason that he could not figure out everyday since he was four years old he'd been given a sword lesson by his aunt. They only other things he knew about were pirates. Every night before he went to sleep his aunt would tell him a story about the same two great pirates and the many adventures they'd each had but never together. She never used names or said specific locations. But he loved them, they were his only source of the outside world.

For eleven years it had been like this, till one night dozens of men wearing blue coats stormed into their little house taking his aunt and him. They were taken onboard a ship with a black and white flag, Pirates! No the design on the flag was different from the one his aunt had described to him and the men were wearing proper clothing. They were taken to the bottom of the ship to the holding cells, which were already packed with people. As they were being thrown into a cell on the ship he could hear his aunt calling out to him. "The song, Kit, remember the song!"

That was the last he'd heard of his aunt. He'd been singing the song over and over in his head and playing with the coin since then. They'd arrived at a town and taken to the prison. It had been three days and he still had no idea why he was there or where he was. Every so often guards would show up and take away a few of the prisoners, he never saw them again. He had a suspicion that everyone around knew where they were being taken but every time he'd try to ask no one would acknowledge him. So he continued to keep to himself, singing and playing with the coin.


	2. Eleven Years and Six Months

Ok so here's chapter 2

* * *

**Eleven Years and Six Months**

Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow was currently in his cabin sitting at his desk with Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King, at his side. A map spread out on the desk and a compass laying open in front of them, every so often Jack would pick up the compass and shake it. Once again it had "stopped working". In other words it wasn't pointing in the direction Jack wanted it to. It would only every point in two different direction, either at a certain young lady who was currently standing beside him which, thankfully it wasn't doing now, or it was pointing in a direction it had many times the past eleven years, to an island he'd set foot on many times but could never venture to the one part of it he wanted to the most. Elizabeth let out a sigh beside him. He knew she wanted to keep herself busy and keep her mind off Will.

Will had been dead for six months now with no way of bringing him back. He wasn't at the locker so they couldn't go get him and Tia Dalma was no longer human so they couldn't ask her to bring him back. First with her father being killed, then James and now Will, Elizabeth had nowhere left to go. So Jack, being the gentleman he was, told her she was welcome to stay on the Pearl with them and she did.

"Jack, we been sailing around aimlessly for two months now. Your compass isn't spinning around, why won't you go to where it points?" Elizabeth asked. It was true they hadn't had a heading for quite some time now. Even though they had won the battle, Beckett had survived and continued with his plans of killing anyone and everyone assiciated with pirates, on land. Since the battle Beckett hadn't been on a ship. He'd lost all but a few men and knew if he were ever to cross one of them again they'd kill him without a second thought. But Jack knew it would only last so long. Beckett was a persistant man and hated to lose, especially to pirates. He'd be after them again in the near future, if not already. They had to watch where they went now. Drop anchor at the wrong port and they'd all be dead by night fall.

"Jack? What's stopping you from going where your compass is pointing?" Elizabeth had caught on that he'd been ignoring what his compass was telling him.

"Jack?" She wanted an answer.

"For the last two months the bloody thing has only pointed in two directions. One of which is already on the ship so I can't go to it and the other...the other I just can't go to, Savvy?" He turned back to the map and once again pick up his compass and shook it.

"Why not? Why can't you go to it?" Why couldn't she just leave it alone? She was always asking question, always asking why.

"Because I just can't." He knew it wouldn't satisfy her but it was the only answer he could give.

"Why won't you give me a straight answer? Tell me the truth. Why can't we go there?" She knew there was more to it and was determined to get it out of him.

"I just can't! Leave it alone." Jack said looking at her for the first time since she'd entered his cabin and the look shocked her. She'd never seen him look like that before. It was a mixture of different things, anger, worry, sadness, longing, grief. She'd never seen him look so lost before. He looked away from her and back to his compass.

"Jack." She said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off almost immediatly. They'd grown a lot closer over the past few months, she'd learned a lot about him and his past and thought he was finally opening up to her. She pulled another chair over and sat in front of him, leaning in.

"Jack, tell me what's going on. Where's the compass pointing to? Why can't we go there?" Jack turned and jumped a little. When did she get so close? He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't tell her what she wanted to know.

"Nothing. Leave it alone." Jack repeated getting up from his seat and walking over to a window.

"Jack." What was he hiding?

"Elizabeth, please, stop asking me about it and just leave it alone. I have no choice, I can't tell you." He hoped that would get her to stop.

"Fine." She stated and Jack breathed out a sign of relief. "But we need a heading we can't keep going in circles."

"I know." Jack said sitting back down at his deck and looking at the map once again.

The whole time Gibbs had been standing at the wheel having taken over for Elizabeth shortly after they'd seen Jack go into his cabin and close the door. That'd been at least an hour ago and neither one of them had come out. He was almost afraid of what he would find if he were to go look. So he left them alone. They had been spending a lot more time together in the Captain's cabin with the door shut. He was still the first mate but Elizabeth was almost like a second captain, having her say in everything they did and Jack let her. At first he was worried that the crew was going to reject it and mutiny against them but after only a couple of weeks the crew seemed to warm up to her and accepted her. he also Nhoticed that Jack had been drinking less but whether that had to do with Miss Elizabeth or not was unknown. Gibbs been standing at the wheel just looking out at the sea enjoying himself when he felt it. The feeling was so strong it had almost knocked him over. He composed himself and shook his head confused. Where did that come from? He hadn't felt that since...and that's when he knew, they were being called. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the coin and held it up to his ear. He heard it and immediatly knew who it was that was calling them. This was the call they had never wanted to hear, dreading it's possiblility for eleven years. Gibbs quickly tied off the wheel and bolted for Jack's cabin.

Elizabeth and Jack were still looking at the open map but had closed the compass. They had almost reached an agreement about where they should head when they heard the door open. They both looked up and saw Gibbs standing in the doorway looking distressed. "Mr. Gibbs, knocking would have been nice." Jack told him.

"Jack, we have a problem."

"I'm sure you can take care of it, we almost have a heading." Jack replied looking back at the map.

"Jack, its the boy." Jack head snapped up so fast you'd think he'd snapped his neck. Elizabeth looked between the men, curious.


	3. the truth

"What about him?" Panic started to spread through Jack.

"They have him."

"What about Ana?"

"Nothing, she must've gotten away."

"How long?"

"Five days. A week at most. Do we have a heading Captain?"

"Tortuga, we have to find Ana before we get him."

"Aye." Gibbs replied going out onto the deck shouting orders at the crew.

Jack quickly gathered up the map and compass putting them away and turned to leave. Elizabeth grabbed his arm turning him around.

"Jack, what's going on? What boy?" Jack removed her hand from his arm and left the cabin without saying a word. She followed him out. "Jack?" She tried again but still he ignored her and took over the wheel.

"We need to stay at top speed no matter what." He told Gibbs, who shouted out more orders to the crew.

Elizabeth climbed the stairs and went over to Jack.

"Jack, what boy? Who's Ana? Jack, please, tell me what's going on?" Again he remained silent but Gibbs spoke up.

"Captain, I know the importance of keeping this secret but I think you should tell Miss Elizabeth. You know you can trust her and right now it's only going to help." Elizabeth looked at Gibbs thanking him. But still Jack remained silent. Elizabeth had given up hope of finding out and was about to go to her cabin when Jack spoke.

"Fine, but if you so much as breathe a word about this to anyone either than Mr. Gibbs or myself, unless I say otherwise, I will kill you." Jack told her looking directly at her. Elizabeth looked into his eyes. There wasn't even a hint of amusement in them, she knew this was definitely way more serious than she thought. She nodded her head.

Jack took a deep breathe and began.

"Just over eleven years ago my son was born."

"What?" I said unable to stop myself. Of all the things I had thought this might be about, never had I thought that it would be about Jack having a son.

Jack ignored my shout and continued.

"There were complications during the labour and Katheryn died, leaving me with the babe. Luckily though my sister was there and the kid made it through the night. We were only on the island for one night when Mr. Gibbs showed up telling me that somehow every one of my enemies found out that I now had a son and were currently on their way over. The man who once had no weaknesses now had one and they were determined to use it. So we did the only thing we could do. We hid Ana and my son and made it look like both Katheryn and my son had died during labour. I gave Ana my coin and told her to teach him everything he needed to know but to never let him know who he was or where they were. I left and haven't been back since. Everything was fine. Now Beckett has him and if we don't get there in time I'm never going to see my son."

Elizabeth stood there trying to take it all in. Jack Sparrow a father and he'd been there for the birth, which means he had to have loved this Katheryn, right? The man who had once told her that his first and only love was the sea had been in love. She had to ask.

"So this Katheryn, you had to have loved her to be there for the birth of your child."

"No, wasn't love. Attraction, a fondness, I liked her. But it wasn't love." Jack answered her knowing what she'd been thinking. She then said something that she'd told him many times before and this once and for all proved it.

"I always told you, you were a good man." Jack smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that, darlin'. " Elizabeth smiled and walked down the stairs, heading for her cabin. She stopped at the door and turned back towards Jack.

"Oh and Jack." He look at her.

"Aye."

"Don't worry, one day you'll fall in love."

"Don't count on it, luv." She smiled and disappeared into her cabin. Jack turned his attention back to the wheel and noticed that Gibbs was giving him a look. "What?"

"It's going to happen ye know."

"What is?"

"Ye fallin' in luv and all that."

"What makes you think that some bonnie lass is going to waltz onto my ship and I'm going to fall in love with her, eh?"

"Cuz Captain, it's already happened." Gibbs walked away leaving Jack with his thoughts.


End file.
